The present disclosure relates to large scale system integration, and, more specifically, to generating, managing, and utilizing a fabric attached architecture.
A fabric attached architecture can be a set of directly and indirectly connected computational resources. Fabric attached architectures can be utilized for various computational workloads. For example, fabric attached architectures can perform high performance computing (HPC) functions that are not practical on a general purpose computer. As another example, fabric attached architectures can provide custom virtual resources on an as-needed basis.